


Longing

by Prongslette94



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prongslette94/pseuds/Prongslette94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One-shot] [Beta-ed]  What’s that, Jack? What’s that sentiment that clouds your eyes and makes you go mad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

Just like God needs believers for him to exist… fairies, dwarfs, and everything else magic need the youthful faith and thoughts that children have in them for them to be. Without faith, they are nothing. Not even the faintest of whispers at night. They need someone to believe in them, they rely on it. They exist because of it. Even if that source of faith comes from one single child amongst the whole world.

Jack Frost is well-aware of it. Thinks about it every single time a person walks through him. But he still thinks it’s not entirely true.

No one believes in him.

Yet, he causes snowfalls, blizzards and winter. He is the one that helps children have fun in snow-fights, providing them with plenty of the soft white substance. He is the one that brings joy to families when snowflakes make their appearance every winter day. He is the one that makes pipes, fountains and lakes freeze over for them to go on ice-skating. He makes couples huddle on cold winter nights. He is the one that makes grandmothers give hot chocolate to their precious grandchildren to warm them of his chilly wind. He _flies_.

However, he thinks that is because he is more like a force of nature, not entirely a spiritual being that needs believers or followers for him to be. Jack thinks he is more powerful than other magical beings because he doesn't lose his powers if he’s not believed in. He relishes in his prowess and autonomy… and yet, he can’t stop the track of his thoughts.

Jack thinks it must be nice for someone to think about him. He longs for it. But he, to humans, is just a name uttered to complete a rhyme. So the winter spirit knows he can’t have it. He is not like the Guardians, after all.

The Guardians.

Jack knows the Guardians. They are the beings that represent magic, wonder, and hope. They are immortal existences that are in charge of the well-being of millions and millions of children. Of those that still believe in them. They are the source of their almighty powers. So while he longs to be one of the existences that those children believe in, he can’t bring himself to take care of them. He doesn't need them. They do. Besides, he has too much fun on snow days and causing mayhem to act like a guardian.

Or so he tries to convince himself.

“I am not like you!” he says, when he just wants to admit _I want to be like you_.


End file.
